Secret Discovered
by artemisvhell
Summary: Tenten is working another job that she hasn't told anyone about. What happens when everyone finds out? Will Neji forgive her? I'm not good at summaries sorry
1. Forced

Wrath

I hurriedly grabbed my bag and checked my watch. I felt my stomach drop when I saw the time.

'Oh no, if I'm late again I'll be fired!' "See ya later guys!"

"GOODBYE BLOSSOM OF YOUTH!"

"MAY YOU REMAIN IN YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH TILL TOMORROW!"

"Hn."

I think you can pretty much figure who spoke then. Let me give you a hint, Neji's parting words had nothing to do with youth. Surprised huh? Mentally rolling my eyes at how constantly exuberant my two teammates always seemed to be and how absolutely frigid the remaining one was.

Not that Neji hadn't become more social since his loss to Naruto, but he still didn't mince words. The two of us understood each other a lot better now more so than anyone else understood either of us. We trained together every day and hung out even after we finished for the day.

We gradually became each other confidents and best friends. However, I could never tell him about my other job. As an orphan I didn't make enough money to support myself on the money I made as a ninja alone. Eventually as I grew more in need of new supplies I applied for jobs.

At age 13 nobody would hire me, except one restaurant/night club. When I accepted it I just thought it would be a way to earn some more change, but I soon learned my error. My manager enlightened me to what duties I had to perform.

At first it was small stuff, things I could handle such as being a waitress. Steadily it progressed until I danced with men twice my age as to get them into it. Last year though I became subject to even worse circumstances. I began to have to sleep with the men that could easily be my father.

I wanted to quit right then, but my employer, Alexa, threatened to blackmail. She told me if I walked out on her she would go around telling everyone that I worked as a stripper. If she did Tsunade-sama might ask me to give up my role as a konoichi so as to avoid giving them a bad reputation.

I knew what I had to do, which made everything even more horrible. I knew I could never give my job as a ninja. I loved how the adrenaline kicked in during the middle of a battle and the feeling of knowing that you protected someone's life. I went home that night and cried, wishing fiercely that I'd never taken this job in the first place.

As I enter the back door to the club, I ran into the hell-woman herself. A woman in her forties she constantly tried to appear younger. She wore bright red lipstick, gold eye shadow, her eyes always lined with heavy eye liner and mascara, a tight outfit, and hooker boots.

"Good to see you're on time today Tenten. Go get changed the club opens soon and I heard that you've been getting popular. Keep up whatever you're doing up there."

'she's seriously sick' "Thank you."

My 'uniform' today consisted of a lacy thong with a matching bra, a tight and ridiculously short mini skirt coupled with a gold tube top and matching color high heels. I touched my eyes up with some mascara and put on watermelon lip gloss. I let my hair down from the two buns, letting the mahogany locks cascade over my face.

"Ready for another night Tian?"

That was my name here, we didn't use actual names so to avoid any connection to this place. The girl who spoke was one of the few people here I liked. Her codename was Lexie and started to work here after her mother died and her father left her. She always offered kind words and I secretly thanked Alexa for not putting Lexie on the same duty as me. Her job was a permanent dancer as she could twist her body in ridiculous ways.

Another friend was one of the three bartenders, a guy by the name of Quen. He sometimes slipped some of us a few extra dollars to help out. Any girl who worked here didn't have much so anything helped. He also gave us advil and other necessary things.

"Yeah how about you Lex?"

"I'm fine at least my job isn't as bad as yours."

"At least all the guys have to use protection, that helps."

"Still, I feel bad that you have to do that in the first place. I wish this place would shut down."

"I would love to see Alexa's face when that happened."

We laughed a little imagining how furious she would be. Other girls filtered in not paying mind to the two of us. Some glared furious we could laugh in our current position. A loud rap from the door made us aware that we opened. We slinked out the door wanting nothing more than to disappear.

The night passed with me going through all the motions without really feeling anything until I got called downstairs to dance again. Who I saw at a table surprised me although I scolded myself for being taken aback. After all Jiraiya openly admitted to being a pervert.

I ducked my head to avoid meeting his eyes and to not attract his gaze. I didn't think he would recognize me, but then again he was a Sannin. Then he might tell Tsunade what was going on or even worse my team. I didn't want to know what any of them would think, especially Neji.

'I wonder how he would react, or if he would react at all.'

The thought that he might not even care made my heart clench painfully. I'd been in love with him since the day we were put on the same team 4 years ago (so she's 16 now)

. I could never face him again if he learned the truth.

"Tenten?"

'crap' "Excuse me?"

I turned and saw Tsunade standing behind me. Well so much for her not finding out.

"I'm sorry my name's Tian, and if you'll excuse me I have to continue working."

I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Another man came smiling and I plastered a fake/alluring smile back. Well before the man went flying into the wall.

Actually through the wall. Oh he was still going, and there goes another wall. I turned around to face Tsunade who cracked her knuckles. Her eyes held an expression I couldn't read, but it was somewhere between 'I will take over the world' and 'don't fuck with me'.

"Go get changed and then come back here."

Her voice was the only one heard as everyone stopped speaking and stared. Even the d.j. stopped the music and watched the scene with an open mouth. As for me I meekly ran back to the changing room to do as I was told. You never disobeyed a pissed off Tsunade, unless you happened to be Naruto.

Once I finished I emerged as quickly as possible. I froze when I saw Tsunade bashing Alexa out. Even Jiraiya looked disgusted with her, adding comments with a frown. Alexa just sneered at both of them. I hesitantly approached the three.

"come with us."

No way was I going to refuse right then. Sure I'm a good konoichi, but like hell I would mess with two pissed off Sannin. One happening to be my boss. Yeah that wouldn't end well.

I followed obediently sparing a glance back. Alexa's face held annoyance at the two older ninjas but didn't seem upset at me. I think. Lex's face held a startled expression and I saw her bite her lip then hurry towards the changing room. I also saw Quen give me a wink and a smile, which I returned.

They led me to her office where I saw the rest of my team waiting there, even though it was close to 3 in the morning. I couldn't meet their eyes.

"Youthful flower isn't it wonderful that we have a mission at this time of the glorious day? Tenten, are you… are you wearing make up?"

"Tenten will not accompany you on this mission Team Gai."

Three heads snapped to face the blond Hokage. Lee still looking shocked I wore make up now just looked at me trying to figure out what was going on. I didn't bother looking up, knowing what must be coming.

"Tsunade-sama I must protest. The power of our youth can only shine if we all work together."

"I'm sorry Gai but it's not possible" 'Here it comes' "She needs to stay here and explain a few things to me. However she will continue to accompany Team Gai on future missions."

"Really?"

"Tenten explain."

The two word sentence could only come from a certain Hyuuga prodigy. I glanced at him to see his hands clenched and staring at me. Everything about his stance, tone, and expression told me he was unusually peeved.

I think it was then that while I had make up on my face, I'd forgotten to cover some markings. The red hickeys that some man gave me would clearly show. Can someone just kill me now and save me from Neji's wrath?


	2. kunai meets throat

Part 2

"explain what?" 'Please don't make me, please don't make me, please don't make me, please don't make me.'

"Why are you wearing make up when you have said you don't enjoy it. Why are there marks on your neck. Why are you still awake at this hour. Where were you."

'why are all your questions demands?'

"Neji do not question her right now. Here's your mission it's a B ranked so be careful. You'll depart at 9 tommo—today. Dismissed."

Lee walked out first, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. When I met his eyes I saw him give me a smile. He let go and walked out of the room. Neji simply brushed past me sending me a look that couldn't be read by anyone but me. It said 'What's going on? Why don't I know?'

"As she is my student I will remain."

_That _surprised me. I knew Gai cared for us, and Lee was like his son (I still don't believe they are not related. How many people have genes for those kind of eyebrows?), but I didn't think he would stay.

"Very well then we'll tell you what we know before Tenten explains. Tsunade?"

"As you know when we called Team Gai in for a mission, no one could find Tenten. She wasn't home, training, or at any friend's house. I had Shizune look for where else she worked but nothing was on record.

"

"Then Jiraiya decided to mention that clubs didn't need to list employees. We went to three clubs before I spotted Tenten. She had come downstairs and I almost didn't recognize her. Her outfit was different and her hair was down, I only recognized her because of her face. She told me her name was Tian, but that gave her voice away. After an older man touched her I punched him and told her to get changed. Then we came here, now it's your turn Tenten."

"I started working there when I was 13, before that the Hokage would provide for necessities but I needed more money for weapons. I couldn't get a job anywhere else and the money I made from missions wasn't enough. I decided to just work there for some extra cash.

"At first it was simple stuff, just bringing drinks to the tables and taking orders. Sometimes I would make them, but that was it. Then my boss, Alexa, told me she wanted to be one of the dancers when I was 14. I couldn't handle that and mostly danced with the younger guys to make it easier. Then a year ago Alexa told me she wanted me to be one of the upstairs girls. I refused, but then she threatened me. She said she would tell everyone that I was stripping and being a prostitute, even though I hadn't. I was afraid that if people found that out it would give a bad name for konoichi's and I would have to quit."

"I see. Tenten your team needs to know about this."

"I understand."

My voice went almost unheard. Truth be told I didn't want Gai to know, and I really didn't want Lee to know. Neji, well, I didn't want him to know but I always knew he would know the truth eventually.

"I will tell my other students and Tenten?"

"Yes sensei?"

"Don't worry, we'll get everything worked out."

"Arigato"

He nodded and ran off leaving me with the Sannin again. I finally stole a glance at their faces. Jiraiya's held a frown but his eyes showed compassion. Tsunade's regarded me with a look of understanding.

"I'm not going to have to give up being a konoichi?"

"No, you were stuck in a bad situation. Listen if you want I can have you do some more missions, to earn some more money."

"Thank you, but if I don't go back, she'll tell everyone else. I don't think I'd be able to deal with that."

"I understand, but Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"Find a way out before you're stuck and be careful."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

I bowed and walked out of the room heading for home. As I walked down the steps I saw the shadow of someone. I brought out a weapon, leveling it with their neck.

"Tian it's me!"

Feeling ashamed, I quickly stashed the kunai back in my weapons pouch.

"I'm sorry Lex!"

"it's a-alright. I didn't know you were a ninja. By the way my name's Christine."

"Tenten. What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. You seemed really upset so I wanted to make sure you would be okay."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that."

We started walking towards where my house resides. Lex, no Christine, screamed nervousness.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I please sleep at your house tonight? My house.."

"You don't need to explain and I would love to have you over."

"Thank you."

My house was really a medium sized apartment on the second floor, at the end of the hall to the right. Room B24 I called home, and I led Christine through the door. I saw her smile softly when she took a step in.

As I shut the door I glanced across the room. Two doors lead to small rooms with one dresser, a closet, and a desk in each. A bathroom rested between them and a small kitchen. I owned a couch and a TV. The house phone was in the kitchen and had caller ID thanks to my jobs.

"My bedroom is on the right and the bathroom is next to it. You can take the spare room, I'll go get sheets."

I made the bed neat and gave her a set of pajamas. They were a little too big, but then again I was about 3 inches taller than her. I finished putting sheets on the bed and when I stepped out I saw Christine had already fallen asleep on my couch. I wasn't really surprised, I'd done that numerous times.

I pondered if I should attempt to move her and I heard someone at the door knock. What was this 'screw with Tenten da-nigh-morning?' Why is… (oh screw it) today so abnormal? I opened the door to see my two teammates there.

'Oh hell' "Hi"

I had not slept in more than 24 hours, and I was damn tired.

'just walk away, I can not deal with this. POWER OF MIND CONTROL ACTIVATE, damn I'm losing it. I really want to be Ino right this second, that would make everything better.'

"Tenten-chan, we…"

'Or maybe I can fly to her house and kidnap her, perform a special ceremony to switch our abilities. THAT WOULD TOTALLY WORK!'

"Tenten?"

'Why is the blackness closing around me? NO! THE LIGHT I WANT THE LIGH-'

"TENTEN!"

I woke up to the sight of my bedroom ceiling. I groaned and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep. I felt someone shaking me, and without thought grabbed their hand and flipped them. I wound up straddling the person pressing a kunai from under my pillow to their throat. Come to think about it, I've been pressing kunai to people's throats.

I wound up straddling a very annoyed Neji. My eyes widened and I jumped backwards. I landed neatly on my feet, as Neji sat up and swung his feet off the bed.

"What are you doing in my house?"

He gave me that look he always used to. The one that told me I currently wasted his time with idiocy. I felt my heart clench, he hasn't given me that look since before the third round of our first chuunin exams.

"Lee dragged me to your house yesterday morning, you opened the door, he started talking, and you passed out from lack of sleep. Because of this distraction another team got the mission."

The words, they were said so precisely it hurt. He didn't even look at me as he blamed me. He avoided any other contact as he left my room. I heard another door open then slam shut. Neji left.

I got dressed and ran out of my house, determined to find the Hyuuga. I knew he would head towards the training grounds, he wanted to blow off steam. Predictably I heard familiar thumps of him training with the Gentle Fist style.

"Neji-kun!"

He turned around and I punched him in the face. His body dropped and I glared at him.

Side note: I can't update for 5 weeks because i'm not going to be in the general vicinity of a computer for that period. I do however promise to keep up with this story. This is not the end! Sorry, please don't be mad!


	3. Awkward

Awkward

"Tenten what the hell is your problem?"

"Don't you dare be pissed at me. Don't you dare blame me for losing your precious mission cause we both know it's not my fault."

"If you didn't collapse our team would be on it now instead of Hinata."

"Cut the shit, you know she'll be fine. She's gotten so much stronger and her team would all rather die then let anything happen to her. That's more than I can say for you. The only things you care about are missions, Hyuugas, and your hair."

Neji's eyes flashed and I found my back trying to become one with the tree in a very real sense. His fingers bruised my wrists where they turned into shackles. His lips pressed together in a solid and thin white line; his eyes held the same anger they did when the main Branch was mentioned 3 years ago. My heart beat frantically and I wondered for a moment if he would try to kill me. The thought dissolved quickly as my fury ignited.

"Get the _hell _off me."

"Never. Never accuse me of not caring for you, for my team. Do you have any idea what I, we all thought when you couldn't be found? Meanwhile you were out, _whoring_ with some guys 20 years older than you. Not only that but you straight out lied to me when I asked what your job entitled, I quote, "It's just a waitressing job, don't worry about it." I have damn good reasons to be more than pissed right now. This isn't about the freaking mission, it's about you being a fucking idiot. Why didn't you just stay with one of us? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you think you're that easy to approach? I was in over my head before our first chuunin exams started, do you forget how you used to be? You would've told me that I was fate for me to be there. What else was I going to do but lie about it? And there was now way I could ask Lee or Gai-sensei. Tell you? Are you kidding I hate what I've had to do, it makes me sick to think about. How could I tell anyone, especially you?"

The two us glared at each other, me breathing faster than normal. Suddenly I was freed of Neji's body to be left staring at his back. I heard him let out a sigh and saw him bring a hand up to massage his forehead.

"I should go back and see how Christine is doing. Bye."

"Wait."

Surprised I actually did what he said. Neji's fists clenched before turning to face me.

"Perhaps we should discuss this more rationally."

"I agree, so where do you want to start?"

"Will you quit?"

Neji's voice sounded slightly strangled as he asked. I flinched, looking intently at the ground.

"I don't know."

Two weeks later Team Gai was back to almost complete normalcy. Training resumed, and we got sent on a C-ranked mission. I told Alexa what happened, and she moved me to a later shift so they wouldn't suspect I still worked there. I really didn't want everyone in the village to think badly of me. I knew my friends wouldn't believe her, but I didn't interact with most people. They might actually trust her word and then… well then life would suck. And it wasn't like I could just kill her, unless I wanted to be a missing-nin it was unwise to just go around killing people I disliked.

I watched as the clock hit 10:30 and jumped out of bed. I applied make up and fixed my hair, but just kept the other clothes in a bag. I really didn't want to jump through the streets wearing a slut outfit.

I made my way silently through the barely lit streets cautiously. I slipped through the door on the side. I changed quickly before going onto the dance floor. My outfit tonight turned to be a red tube that stopped an inch below my breasts and short silver shorts. I nodded to Alexa who nodded back signaling she saw me. I painted my fake smile on, sealing away my emotions.

A arm wrapping itself around my bare stomach pulled me towards a hard body. I looked up, about to say something but lost my voice. Holding me was my stoic team mate in jeans a white t-shirt. My jaw dropped for a second before I turned away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. What's wrong with that?"

"Just let me continue working."

"Tenten stop this."

"Can't we discuss this tomorrow?"

Without waiting for an answer, I pushed myself out of his grasp moving away. I spotted a man heading my way. I gave him an alluring gaze and he smirked. Inwardly I screamed, not wanting Neji to witness any of this.

The man walking towards looked to be in his early 20's and pretty good looking too. I saw another girl who worked upstairs approach him, but he just made his way past her. That was odd, usually the guys just go up with whoever gets near to them first.

"Hey beautiful, would like to be my girl tonight?"

"Only if you play by the rules."

"Hm? And what are they?"

"Oh you know, hey!"

Evidently Neji decided to be protective tonight, how annoying. I stepped on his foot with my high-heeled shoes, but his grip around my stomach didn't lessen. I gave a dazzling smile to the guy in front of me.

"Could you excuse me for just a minute?"

"Uh sure."

"Thanks so much."

I led Neji to the corner next to the front entrance. Dropping the act I glared at him and put my hands on my hips.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What are you so mad about?"

I let out a sigh, trying to recompose myself before I started a scene. Subconsciously I tucked my hair behind my right ear.

"Listen this is my _job_. You can't just stop me from working by showing up here. You can't stop me from getting customers. I need the money Neji."

"If you need money, you could stay with Hinata and I. Does she even know about this?"

"No and you won't tell her because I don't want her to find out that her best friend is a prostitute. Besides I can take care of myself."

"Obviously."

"You know what Neji? Just leave. I need to get back to my job."

"Tenten wait, please."

I spun, now on guard. I studied him harshly.

"Since when does the great Hyuuga Neji say please?"

"Shut it and just listen to me. The reason I came is because I thought if it was me who went uh… upstairs with you, well everyone would be happy."

I stared at him wondering what the hell he meant by that. Was that some really weird way of him telling me he wanted to have sex with me?

"What?"

His eyes widened as he realized what that sounded like probably because of the very weird stare I gave him.

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is that we could just hang out upstairs, so you don't have to do anything."

"That's… actually really sweet, but I can't ask you to do that. The way we get paid is through the guys we take up's own money."

"That's fine."

"You better get home Neji."

"Tenten!"

I ignored him making my way back into the crowd, surprised to see the man still there. I walked over to him, tapping his shoulder.

"I'm surprised to see you still here. I would've thought that you would have gone with another girl."

"Let's just say I find your beauty unique."

'There's something not right about this guy.' "Thanks, what do you say we see how beautiful you think I am?" 'Translation just go upstairs so I get paid'

The guy attempted to smile, trying to keep up his gentleman act but it came out looking like a smirk just like the rest of them. No type of gentleman would step near this place, well unless they were Neji. Besides he didn't even count, he's a prodigy which means he's beyond the limits of normal men.

And that little thought sent my mind reeling in the gutter as a stranger led me to worn bed. A stranger that didn't act normal to the point of almost being a stalker, while I could feel lavender eyes watching us ascend the stairs.

'This is going to be one of those nights that Quen is going to help me forget'


	4. rescue

Sorry everyone i forgot about this story. I don't own Naruto.

When we reached the top of the stairs I gave the guy a wink, grabbing his hands with mine and leading him to the room I used. I backed in slowly, knowing the longer he was in here the more money I earned.

"So what's your name, beauty?"

"Does it matter?"

"I prefer to acquaint myself before anything unfolds."

'okay I'm officially scared of this guy.' "Why wo-?"

"So I can send letters of my deep remorse when I learn of their deaths."

Even paying attention I couldn't catch the movement he made to gag me then slammed me on the used bed. My eyes widened and I pulled a kunai from inside the pillow to stab him in the shoulder. He let out a sharp growl, but didn't even pull the weapon out. He had me pinned and I kicked him in the nuts. Finally he showed pain and howled, but his grip just tightened on my arms.

"Damn bitch."

I heard my door open with a crash, but I didn't focus on whoever just came in just struggled free myself from the stranger's grasp. I flipped him at the same time someone pulled him off me. I yanked the gag out of my mouth, spitting the taste out.

"Neji."

"Are you alright?"

His voice came out tight, restrained to the point of breaking. I shivered, remembering other times I heard that voice. In missions it was used before dead bodies covered the floor. It used to be spoken whenever the topic of the main branch came up.

"I managed to hold him off, but he's damn strong as well as fast."

A tiny nod responded and I felt glad that I couldn't see his eyes. Waves of anger, no more like fury, rolled off him. I sat up and stood next to him, feeling the eyes of the man on the floor stalk me.

Neji moved in front of me to shield me from view, most likely giving a death glare. I winced when a cackle rang out and I peeked to see the man's demonic looking eyes. A sneer parted his lips

"That's rich. A Hyuuga in love with a prostitute, di-"

Neji lifted the man by the throat, Byakugan activated. The killer choked and attempted to shank Neji. Neji released what sounded like a growl and threw him to the opposite wall and released chakra

Blood spurted from his mouth and his eyes emptied, unconscious maybe dead before he hit the wall. Neji let out a huff a breath and faced me. He took two quick steps and grasped my shoulder lightly. His eyes examined my body for wounds, stopping where bruises formed on my arms.

"Go get Tsunade, I want this guy arrested."

"Right."

The only thing to do when Neji got this pissed off is to do _exactly_ what he said. I ran out of the room and down the back stairs to the Hokage's office, ignoring the whistles and hoots (what were they birds?). I jogged up the stairs and tried my best not to fall on my face.

After being okayed in I entered the room where Shizune raised her eyebrows at me and Tsunade frowned. I tugged on my skirt in a vain effort to make it longer.

"Tenten? What's going on?"

"Well I was working and one of the guys tried to kill me. I stabbed him and kneed him but it had no effect. Neji entered and threw him off me then knocked him out."

"Why was Neji there in the first place?"

"He tried to convince me to quit."

"Alright, Shizune bring the bingo book. We'll see if this guy's listed."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune scurried through the mass piles of paper, finally finding what she searched for. Tsunade gestured for me to lead the way, so half sprinted out of the room back to the other room. This time the guys didn't mock owls, instead they turned away. (Thank god!)

We used the back stairs again to avoid Alexa. When I showed them to the room I saw Neji pinned him to the wall and didn't miss his skin. Tsunade snorted at the site and checked his vitals. Shizune searched for him in the bingo book and I headed towards my training partner.

"He's alive, barely."

"Found him. It says he's a missing nin from Iwagakure, wanted for the raping and killing of over 30 girls."

I shuddered and jumped when Neji's arm surrounded me. I shot a questioning look, but he ignored me.

"Tsunade-sama I request permission for Tenten to live in the Hyuuga estate as well as to restrain her from working in this place again."

"Hey wait a second!"

His other hand covered my mouth preventing me from arguing. All I wanted to say was that it should be my choice at least. I bit him, but he didn't pull away or make a peep. I bit harder, and his other hand poked the bruise on my arm. I let out a small strangled squeak of pain.

"Permission granted."

Neji smirked and removed his hand from my mouth. He bowed to Tsunade and then led me out of the room with me glaring at his back the entire time.

"Neji…"

"Do you _want_ to keep working here? D o you really want to keep selling your body to strangers? This is a way _out_ Tenten, take it."

I shut up and allowed Neji to lead me downstairs. Stood silent behind him as he told my boss what happened and the Hokage's orders. I went to Quin and told him the story before Neji pulled me away.

Quin winked and blew a kiss in my direction making me blush. Neji quirked an eyebrow but didn't comment. He proceeded to drag me to my house on the way death-glaring anyone who so much as glanced in my direction.

"Get changed and packed."

"Sir yes sir."

Regardless of my sarcasm I obeyed. As soon as I finished Neji picked up my bags and grabbed my wrist heading for his house on the roofs this time. We silently made our way through the austere halls to a room. We both went in and he closed the door behind us.

"You stay here, my room is next door if you need anything. If anyone questions you tell them you're my teammate and guest."

"Hai."

"Good night then."

"Night Neji and thanks."

I saw his silhouette nod and leave. Too tired to change clothes I flopped on the soft mattress and dreamt.

I woke up out of long habit to sun shining in my eyes. I yawned and stretched. Then I found the shower. Finishing quickly, I dressed, unpacked my stuff, did my hair, and sat on the bed again. Just as I sat I had to stand back up to answer the door. Neji stood there and motioned for me to follow.

"I need to inform Lord Hiashi of your stay here and for that I need you to come with me. After that's done we'll eat and go to training. I assume you've already unpacked?"

"Yes I finished right before you came. Are you sure this is necessary I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Tenten you'll stay here whether you like I tor not. You're not a nuisance and I'm sure Hiashi-sama will agree to you living here."

"Thanks Neji."

Obviously I wasn't going to get out of this, but why was Neji being so persistent? It was unlike him to be so stubborn about any subject unless it was a mission or duty of some sort, but it seems as though he decided to make me a special case. Joy.

"Oh by the way since you'll be staying here you'll need to attend the Hyuuga banquet. Did you bring any formal wear?"

"I'll buy something after training." 'this is going to be a fun stay isn't it?'


	5. uncomfortable situations

**If i owned Naruto, why would i be writing fanfiction?**

Neji and I continued through the identical hallways until we entered one with only one door. It had to be Hiashi's, who else would get such an entirely private and spacious place? Neji led me straight up and knocked twice, to receive an answering 'come in'. Neji kept a firm grip on my wrist as he dragged me into the room, yanking my arm down with as he knelt in respect. I quickly followed the action, hearing the door sliding close.

"Hiashi-sama, would it be permissible if Tenten-san stayed here for awhile. There's been some problems with her own house."

"Of course, I presume you have already found her a room?"

Neji nodded, and I felt like rolling my eyes.

"Very well then, will she be attending the ball this week?"

"Hai."

I almost expected more than that, almost.

"If that is all you two may go."

We bowed and exited, Neji maneuvering it so I would be in front. As we turned the corner, I let out a relieved sigh.

"that was easier than I thought it would be."

"What did you expect?"

"Not that. Um Neji? What is this ball for anyway and whose going to be there?"

"Hinata's sixteenth birthday, and since she's the current heir most Hyuuga's will attend. It would be rude not to."

"Really? I don't remember you or Hinata mentioning this type of party last year, or any year before."

"It's because when a person of the Hyuuga clan reaches 16 they are viewed as adults in the clan."

"So you're technically an adult now? Hey does that mean you have to be married soon? Does your clan arrange those or do you get to choose? Oh or-"

"Tenten enough questions. Yes I'm an adult. I have to be married by age 22, and since I'm a Branch member I am free to choose."

"Oh, well I guess I wasn't the only one keeping secrets, right Neji?"

I think if Neji had been any less of an ice cube his eyes would have bulged and his jaw would have left an indent in the floor. As it was, he stopped and his eyes widened slightly and his jaw fell open a crack.

"That is not even _close _to being the same thing."

"You're right. I didn't trust you with a huge and embarrassing secret, while as you didn't tell me about simple Hyuuga traditions. And it's not like I haven't asked before either. I'm just trying to explain everyone has secrets, Neji, so don't act high and mighty about it."

"I'm not-"

"You were before, ever since you found out, you've been keeping at arm's length. Well at least further away than you usually do. You also use the word 'friend' with a harsher connotation whenever I'm around. You're angry because you didn't see it, not because I didn't tell you. Now while you think about that, I'm going to find Hinata and beg her to help me find something to wear."

When I escaped the Hyuuga compound I leaned my head against a tree. I had no idea what possessed me to say all that, it wasn't even that I planned the conversation to steer that way. It just bothered me I knew next to nothing about his family, even about him besides his techniques and body language, and he kept acting mad that he didn't know my most guarded secret. I knew he wasn't purposely acting like an ass, but I knew him long enough to tell what he thought through his actions and speech.

'Jeez I really got mad, I need to stay more calm from now on. Maybe I need more sleep.'

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, trying to wake my mind up a bit. Realizing I was completely exhausted, and not really wanting to go back and face Neji, I headed to my apartment. I passed people I knew and waved. When I reached my door, I took out the key I always carried and entered, locking the door behind me.

When I looked around I saw a note on the table, presumably from Christine. I scanned it over and saw that Gai had helped her out and found her an apartment for cheap in a relatively good neighborhood. I smiled and then put the note back on the kitchen table. I yawned loudly, and my feet led me to my room. I dropped to the bed and burrowed under the covers. I was out the minute I finished pulling the covers over me.

When I woke up I felt someone's presence near me. I opened my eyes to see a pupilless pair gazing back. Since Hinata would have said something sweet or would have made tea, I groaned and rolled over.

"Tenten"

"I'm not getting up, go away Neji."

"Ten-"

"No I'm tired, sorry about earlier I just snapped. I'll be fine after I get some more sleep."

"T-."

"Nighty Night Neji."

I heard him sigh and then the covers were pulled off of me and just as I reached for them, I felt Neji climb into the bed with me. His arm circled around me from behind and I felt my entire body being lit on fire.

'Not good' "Neji? What are you doing?"

"Turn around."

"Neji, what?"

"Now, Tenten."

Hesitating I obeyed his orders, thoughts of Neji touching me racing in my head. A heavy blush burned inside my cheeks as I looked into clear eyes. An emotion passed through those eyes before he rolled me on my back.

"Neji!"

"Tenten."

The way he said my name made me freeze, it sounded sensual and damn sexy. I shivered, trying to convince myself it was only in my head. This was just a dream, that it couldn't be real. I closed my eyes and tried to slow down my rapid heart rate. When I re-opened my eyes I saw Neji still hovering over me, nearly touching.

"I wish to apologize."

'Only Neji would pin someone on their bed and then say that.' "I was the one who freaked out, don't worry about it Neji" 'now get off me before my mind goes back in the gutter.'

"No, as much as I would like to deny it you were right, and I am sorry that I treated you that way. I will make sure it won't happen again."

"Apology accepted." 'As much as I like this, please get off of me.'

"And Tenten?"

"Yes?" 'oh come on I said please, well sort of.'

"What would you like to know?"

"Well for one, why are you pinning me to my bed?"

And then came one of the signs of the Apocalypse, Neji Hyuuga _blushed_. I giggled as he hurriedly moved off of me. I then immediately sat up, as to avoid a similar situation from happening.

"Gomenasai, Tenten."

The next two hours consisted of me interrogating Neji who complied in answering most questions. The only ones he refused to reply were those that he deemed ridiculous. I also learned I slept into the next day.

After Neji and I finished our little talk, I actually found Hinata and we went shopping. Lots and Lots of shopping, but luckily Hinata told me I now had a respectable outfit to wear. I had a floor length red dress that fanned out at the bottom and had a v-neck and a white sash around the waist. It glimmered with silver sparkles that looked like stars. I had silver open-toed heel shoes with a little red bows over my toes. The shoes laced around my ankles and crissed crossed.

"Thanks for helping me out Hinata-chan."

"No problem, Tenten-chan. Um would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Is something going on between you and Neji nii-san?"

I coughed, my face resuming the tomato color it wore earlier. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out at first. Hinata just looked at me curiously.

"Nothing really. He's just been a little overprotective lately. He's also been slightly more talkative lately. Why do you ask?"

"It just seems that you two have been spending more time than usual together lately and I thought that perhaps you have gotten together or something."

"Oh, well no worries. I don't think Neji feels anything more than friendship towards me."

"What about how you feel about him?"

"I… It doesn't matter Hinata, there's no way he would ever date me, I don't even have a last name. Besides that he deserves someone better than me." 'Especially after he found out that I'm not a virgin anymore.'

"Tenten, I wouldn't say that. You're the closest person to Neji nii-san and if you don't mind me saying, if there would be any girl he would want it would be you."

I half-smiled, but shook my head. Hinata look disappointed. I hugged her and glanced around and then shrugged off the feeling that someone was watching.

Neji's POV

I raced toward a secluded training area, where I sank down under a tree. I accidentally, well eavesdropped on my cousin's conversation with Tenten. What did Tenten mean when she said that I "deserved better". Did she believe that I would refuse her due to her previous job?

Also was what Hinata said true? I never contemplated exactly who I would choose when it came time to wed. it never crossed my mind, not even yesterday when Tenten asked me about it. I've realized a while back the feelings I hold for Tenten were stronger than just friendship, but never took that train of thought farther than just that. Tenten also never said that she didn't like me in return, and she blushed when Hinata asked her of how she regarded me. I blinked when I realized she did reciprocate my feelings.

It explained much of her attitude towards me since I discovered her secret. Why she was so uncomfortable telling me and also why she got so red this morning. That had been an interesting realization when she mentioned my pinning her down. I needed to force some impure thoughts out of my head.

So now how to act on this new revelation? I certainly wouldn't let this pass and have become interested in another.


End file.
